Acqua Alta
by PukitChan
Summary: Debes entender que algún día Italia será para siempre mío. ¿Lo aceptarás mientras tanto?


_Los personajes de Hetalia pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya y yo solo ignoro con esto mis responsabilidades._

* * *

**Acqua Alta**

Por:

PukitChan

_Piazza San Marco_

Las lámparas parpadeaban. El silencio, al igual que el agua, inundaba Venecia en oscura y fría noche de otoño. La tormenta arreciaba a cada segundo que pasaba, pero Italia, de pie en el centro de la plaza, permanecía quieto. Si bien existían cientos de cosas que no podía hacer y millones más a las que le tenía miedo, el agua nunca había sido parte de ellas. ¿Cómo podría tenerle miedo al _elemento_ que siempre, desde que era un niño, lo había estrechado entre sus brazos con cariño?

—Si continúas así, inundarás todo Venecia —murmuró, extendiendo la palma de su mano mientras unas gotas de lluvia se deslizaban por su boca—. ¿De verdad _quieres_ llevarme tan pronto? ¿Ha llegado el momento?

—Aún no —respondió una voz. Para cualquier humano envuelto en esa tormenta, escuchar ese susurro habría sido imposible, pero para Italia, reconocerla fue tan sencillo como comer el más delicioso de sus platillos. Volteó su rostro en dirección hacia la voz y sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa sutil cuando, apenas rozado por la fuerte lluvia, un hombre alto y fuerte, de largos cabellos oscuros y preciosos ojos color verde mar, apareció ante él, sonriéndole también.

—_Mare Adriatico_ —saludó Italia, caminado torpemente hacia él porque agua ralentizaba aún más sus movimientos. Solo cuando estuvo frente al hombre y este lo sujeto por la cintura, atrayéndolo hacia él, fue cuando Italia levantó su rostro y lo miró fijamente—. Si no vienes por mí, ¿estás paseando por la ciudad?

—Venecia sigue tan hermosa como siempre —respondió la representación del mar Adriático, acariciando la mejilla sonrojada de Italia y deslizando sus dedos hasta la suavidad de sus labios—. Esta noche estás inundado por mí casi en tu totalidad.

—La luna debe estar preciosa esta noche —respondió Italia sin poder apartar los ojos del otro. Adriático, a modo de respuesta, volvió a sonreír.

—Lo está. Es una pena que no puedas verla por la tormenta. ¿Debería preguntar si te encuentras bien? No puedes negar que _estamos conectados_ por algo más que el destino…

Italia entrecerró los ojos y su sonrisa se desvaneció.

—Es solo que…

—¿Italia?

Una nueva voz. Una que le hizo dar un respingo y, por instinto, empujar a Adriático para alejarlo de su lado. Italia, más sonrojado que nunca, giró rápidamente intentando buscar al dueño de la voz. Después de unos segundos, lo localizó: igual de empapado que él, pero con una expresión casi fría e indiferente, Alemania miraba atentamente sus movimientos.

—Alemania —respondió Italia, caminando hacia él, pero siendo detenido por el brazo por Adriático. Alemania levantó su mirada hacia el hombre y frunció su ceño porque no recordaba haberlo visto antes. Porque, de hecho, pese a lo expansivo que podía ser Italia, nunca antes había permitido que alguien lo detuviera, como solía hacerlo él.

—Vamos —dijo Adriático, pasando su brazo por los hombros de Italia para sujetarlo—. Con mi ayuda será más fácil.

Efectivamente, lo fue. A cada paso que Adriático daba, el agua parecía ejercer menos presión. Italia caminó fácilmente, logrando arrojarse a los brazos de Alemania que, aunque enojado, no dudó en recibirlo. Adriático esbozó una sonrisa que pudo ser divertida, aunque bajo esa lluvia era difícil de precisar.

—¡Alemania, Alemania! ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Por qué estás aquí? —preguntaba Italia, y vaya que parecía feliz y sorprendido por su visita. Sin darle la oportunidad de responder a Alemania, continuó hablando—: ¿Estabas preocupado por mí? _Grazie mille_!

—Italia, es mejor que continuemos esta visita en tu casa —sugirió Adriático, mirando a Alemania, quien se aferró al cuerpo de Italia al darse cuenta de ello—. La lluvia continuará hasta la madrugada.

Gracias a la presencia de Adriático, llegar a la casa de Italia resultó relativamente fácil. Lo difícil, lo que llegó a ser casi intolerable para Italia, fue la tensión que se sentía en el ambiente.

—¡Llegamos! —gritó Italia cuando, con ayuda de Alemania, consiguió cerrar la puerta—. Gracias —les dijo a ambos—. Pensé que nos quedaríamos atrapados en un callejón por la lluvia. ¡Alemania, vamos, toma una ducha y cambia tu ropa! ¡Podrías resfríate!

—¿No sería mejor que _él_ la tomara primero? —preguntó Alemania, con una fría educación.

—¿Adriático? —dijo Italia, volteando a verlo sin notar la expresión del alemán, que finalmente miraba al otro como si hubiera comprendido qué era lo que ocurría.

—Quizá debería presentarme —dijo el aludido, caminando hacia Alemania y extendiendo su mano mientras sonreía—. No soy un desconocido. Italia y yo nos conocemos desde que nació. Soy el Mar Adriático. Y tú eres Alemania.

—¿El _Mar…_? —preguntó Alemania, buscando el rostro de Italia, pero él ya había desviado su mirada, avergonzado.

—Generalmente los mares nos mantenemos alejados de las relaciones y los conflictos de los países —explicó Adriático, mirando también a Italia y revolviéndole el cabello—. Pero existen ocasiones y lugares como Venecia, que nacen unidos con el mar.

—Entonces…

Adriático sonrió.

—Soy el esposo de Venecia.

* * *

**.**

Las gotas del agua caliente se deslizaban por su cuerpo, aliviando la tensión de sus músculos. Sin embargo, Alemania sabía que nada nunca haría que él olvidara la expresión avergonzada de Italia y la voz susurrante del Mar Adriático explicándole cuál era su relación. Alemania siempre había sabido que el mar era una parte importante de Italia, pero nunca había sabido cuánto, ni se había sentido tan real como esa noche.

¿Por qué se había preocupado tanto? Italia vivía inundaciones todo el tiempo. Eran parte de él. Si Alemania no sintiera _eso_ por Italia, él simplemente no hubiera visto la manera en la que el Mar Adriático sujetaba y miraba a Italia como si fuera la más hermosa de sus perlas; como si, de hecho, fuera su esposa…

—Maldición —masculló Alemania, golpeando la pared. No le gustaba lo que sentía. _No entendía qué sentía. _Y en medio de todo eso, le molestaba saber que allá en el piso de abajo, preparando algo sencillo para comer mientras él se duchaba, estaban solos Italia y Adriático.

_Celos, Alemania. Estos son los celos. _

Al salir del baño y vestirse, Alemania dudó en continuar ahí al escuchar unas ligeras risas. Si Adriático era el esposo de Italia, ¿no estaba interfiriendo en su relación? Estaba invadiendo la privacidad de una pareja, ¿no?

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó la voz de Adriático del otro lado de la puerta—. Italia quiere que te des prisa o la comida se enfriará.

—Debería irme… —dijo en voz alta sin darse cuenta, hasta que Adriático tocó la puerta y la abrió, cerrándola tras él. Se recargó y miró a Alemania, quien solo se tensó ante su presencia.

—No te vayas —dijo—. Lo puedes hacer llorar.

—¿Acaso no estás tú para consolarlo? Eres su esposo. ¡Eres….!

_…__Eres la persona por la Italia me rechazó._

—Soy su esposo —dijo Adriático—. E Italia algún día será mío para siempre porque nosotros nos comprometimos cuando nació y nos desposamos cuando era un solo niño… mucho antes de que él conociera a su primer amor. Pero —añadió al ver la expresión triste de Alemania—. Italia te ama a ti.

—Tú…

—Deberías entenderlo, ¿no? Si los países tienen alianzas, acuerdos y tratados que no implican su sentir. Lo mismo ocurre conmigo y él. _Nos pertenecemos. _Cuando nació, Italia prometió que algún día regresaría a mí. Y para que nunca olvide su promesa, y nunca pueda _casarse_ con alguien más, yo estoy estrechándolo, _inundándolo_ y visitándolo. Es parte de nuestro compromiso… pero este trato jamás implicó sentimientos. Es por eso que no debes preocuparte. _Es por eso que debes quedarte. _Porque Italia te ama a ti.

Alemania se sonrojó mientras titubeaba y miraba hacia cualquier otro lado que no fueran los ojos de Adriático.

—¿Está bien para su esposo decir que Italia ama a alguien más?

—Deberías escucharlo hablar —respondió Adriático, entornando los ojos—. _Alemania, esto; Alemania aquello. ¡Adriático, guarda por favor esta memoria de Alemania! ¡Adriático! ¿Crees que este festival le guste a Alemania? _

—¿Estás tratando de convencerme?

—No —respondió Adriático, abriendo la puerta y moviendo su mano para que Alemania lo siguiera—. Estoy diciéndote que Italia estará conmigo solo hasta el final de su historia, quizá dentro de muchos siglos. Mientras tanto, en su _vida, _en su _existencia… _¿quieres dejarlo solo y hacerlo llorar?

—¡No!

—Entonces, sé el amante de Italia.

—Eso no _suena bien. _

—Lo sé. Y es por eso que sus sentimientos serán siempre correspondidos.

Alemania tardó unos minutos más en salir luego que Adriático lo dejara solo. Cuando finalmente llegó a la cocina, Italia se había quedado dormido sobre la mesa y el Mar estaba colocando un abrigo sobre el cuerpo del más pequeño.

—Será mejor que lo lleves a la cama —dijo Adriático—. Está muy cansado. La _acqua alta_ le afecta mucho más de lo que es capaz de admitir.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó Alemania cuando Adriático, cariñosamente, revolvió el cabello de Italia y besó con suavidad su frente.

—Tengo que irme. Solo puedo llevarme un poco de él cada ciertos siglos, hasta que llegue la hora de cumplir nuestra promesa. _Arrivederci amore mio _—susurró en su oído.

—_Ciao..! _—respondió Italia entre sueños. Adriático sonrió y caminó hacia Alemania, mirándolo divertido.

—Espero que puedas soportarlo durante tanto tiempo. ¿De verdad serás capaz…? Me gustaría verlo… Adiós, Alemania, cuida a mi esposa.

Alemania no contestó. Pero Adriático no necesito respuesta alguna porque a la mañana siguiente, con el cielo despejado y los rayos de sol golpeando el rostro de Italia mientras Alemania lo rodeaba con sus brazos, besándolo, él lo prometió.

_Prometió que en toda su existencia, Alemania cuidaría de Italia… hasta que llegase el momento en que tuviera que entregárselo al mar._

* * *

**Autora al habla:**

Tengo una especie de fetiche con Italia y el mar Adriático, y su romance y compromiso. Y no pude evitar imaginarme una escena de una representación _real_ del Adriático. Eso es todo. No tengo más explicaciones o excusas para el por qué de este sencillo fic. Nada más y nada menos. JO.

_Ciao! _Un gusto escribir un fic de este fandom. Regreso a mi cueva en HP. xD

**_Muchas gracias por leer y más gracias si les nace un review para esta historia_**


End file.
